Pourtant j'étais hétéro de base Hahaha
by tinuviel du crepuscule
Summary: Bonjour, Gabriel Santiago, je viens d'Espagne et je me suis fais kidnappé par des demeurés aux couleurs de cheveux arc-en-ciel qui me harcèlent parce que je peux voir Kuroko, le pauvre gars associable de l'équipe. Pourquoi je suis quand même un peu consentant? Mais parce que je crois que je tourne gay à cause de ces mecs voyons... Hahaha pourtant j'étais hétéro de base...
1. Chapter 1

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien se passer ?

Je regardais ma mère poser sur moi un regard inquiet. Aujourd'hui, j'allais faire ma rentrée au collège Teiko. Je venais de déménager d'Espagne pour aller m'installer au Japon, pays adoré de ma mère. Bien sûr, j'avais les base de la langue japonaise. Ma mère me l'ayant appris dès le berceau. Je m'appelle Gabriel Santiago. 15 ans. En dernière année de collège au japon ou en 3ème en Europe.

Je vis seul avec ma mère qui m'a élevé sans aide paternelle, à la seule force de ses bras. J'avais d'ailleurs hérité de son caractère calme et indépendant. En parlant d'hérédité, j'avais presque son physique. La peau bronzée et les yeux vert de ma mère, et la couleur noire des cheveux de mon père. Oui, je connais mon père, il n'est pas mort comme dans les série américaine. Il n'a juste pas pris la peine d'assumer la grossesse de ma mère et l'a abandonné. Tout simplement. Je l'ai vu une fois, quand j'avais 11 ans. Je me suis contenté de le frapper avec mes petits bras de gamins avant de lui écraser le pied. Ca avait d'ailleurs pas mal amusée ma mère.

Mais revenons à ma rentrée, car oui, j'avais beau ne pas le montrer – masque d'indifférence oblige -, je stressais pas mal. En même temps, on ne peut pas vraiment me le reprocher... Arriver dans un collège étranger est tout sauf facile.

Ma mère me fixait, inquiète, tandis que je descendais de la voiture. Je n'étais pas vraiment loin du collège, à peine à 15 minutes de marches, mais ma mère avait insisté pour qu'elle m'accompagne, sûrement beaucoup plus stressée que moi. Ma mère s'en voulait un peu de m'obliger à partir dans un pays étranger, comme ça sur un coup de tête, mais moi je ne la blâmais pas. Elle avait passé 15 ans de sa vie à m'élever en travaillant comme une acharnée pour me nourrir, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre de son bonheur... Surtout que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis dans mon ancien bahut.

Une fois sortie de la voiture, je levais les yeux sur l'immense bâtiment qui surplombait une cour – de récréation peut-être ? -. Je me retournais vers ma mère pour lui offrir un sourire réconfortant, essayant par la même occasion de me convaincre que tout irai bien. Elle pencha sa tête par dessus le siège passager avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue.

\- Je passe te prendre à la sortie... Tu m'a dit quelle heure déjà ?

\- 17 h.

\- Ok, bonne chance, je t'aime.

\- Merci, moi aussi.

Sur ces mots, elle referma la portière avant de démarrer la voiture. Seul sur le trottoir, je soupirais une dernière fois avant de passer les hautes grilles qui bordaient l'entrée.

Une fois au milieu de la cour, entouré par des centaines de japonnais, j'essayais de prendre mes marques. Étrangement, je m'attendais à ce que certains se retourne sur mon passage, après tout, j'avais la peau bien foncée comparé à eux. Mais il n'en fut rien, comme s'ils étaient habitué à voir des gens différents.

Je continuais mon chemin et pénétrai dans l'établissement. Tout était propres. Les murs étaient blancs tandis qu'un couloir, dont toute la partie vers l'extérieur était entièrement fenêtrée, traversait le bâtiment. J'apperçu un plan du collège, collé près d'une salle – sûrement pour l'évacuation en cas d'incendie – et me penchait dessus. A priori, j'étais das l'aile supérieure, au 2ème étage, côté biologie, section 9... Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ils auraient du faire encore plus compliqué tiens... Après avoir longuement réfléchi aux plus et aux moins, je décidais de rentrer dans une salle au hasard et de prier pour trouver quelqu'un pour m'indiquer (car oui, le CE se trouvait à l'aile inférieur, 5ème étage, côté sciences po, section 3...). J'entrais donc dans la première pièce à ma droite, faisant coulisser la porte. Je me retrouvais dans une salle de classe dont toutes les chaises et les tables étaient repoussées sur les côtés. Au milieu au fond, près de la fenêtre, était assis un garçon au cheveux... Rouge. Non, pas roux, rouge. C'était bizarre. Ils sont trop spaces ces japonnais.

Le garçon regardait par la fenêtre, l'air vaguement rêveur. La scène était d'une étrangeté apaisante, et ma main se mit alors à trembler. Je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir le dessiner. Oui, à mes heures perdues, je dessine. Tout et n'importe quoi d'ailleurs. Mais en ce moment, je me penchais plus sur les portraits. Et je voulais le dessiner, ce garçon étrange.

\- Tu sais que c'est impoli de dévisager les gens comme tu le fais ?

Sa voix me fit sursauter, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il prenne la parole. Il avait une voix un peu chevrotante, en train de muer sûrement. C'était assez délicat à entendre, même pour moi qui était un mec. Il tourna alors son visage vers moi, me montrant ses traits aristocratiques dont les deux pupilles qui formait ses yeux avaient d'un côté un feu ardent, et de l'autre un or en ébullition. C'était étrange – encore – mais pas désagréable.

\- Alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

\- Je le regardais tandis que lui me fixé avec un regard amusé et un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Il se moquait de moi, génial...

\- Ma langue non, mais mon chemin oui... Je suis nouveau et je ne sais absolument pas où je suis...

\- Tu es dans l'aile supérieure, 2ème étage, côté biologie, section 9...

Je roulais des yeux, exaspéré. Et c'était censé m'aider peut-être ? Il avait beau être magnifique, ce mec m'exaspérait.

\- Oui, ça je veux bien, mais j'aimerais qu'on me guide vers le CE.

\- Il est à l'aile inférieur, 5ème étage, côté sciences po, section 3.

Ouah, génial. Il était sérieux là ? Le pire, c'était qu'il avait l'air très amusé par le fait que je sois en train de m'énerver contre lui.

\- D'accord... Pourquoi pas... Tu pourrais m'y conduire ou ce serait trop te demander ?

\- J'avoue que ta requête me fait perdre mon temps mais soit... Après tout, c'était moi qui était censé t'accueillir... Alors allons-y, Gabriel.

Je rêve... Ce mec devait m'accueillir mais il m'a laissé en plan. Génial le début de rentrée, qui aurait cru qu'elle commencerait si bien ? Il se redressa, se mettant debout, et je pu admirer le fait que je le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Je le surplombait presque. Mais pourtant, il avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'on se sentais inférieur à lui, quoi qu'il se passe... C'était assez déstabilisant.

Tiens d'ailleurs, les japonnais ne devaient pas s'appeler par leur nom de famille lorsqu'il n'était pas proche ? Quoi que je ne me plaignait pas qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom... J'imagine déjà la prof m'appeler « Santiago-kun »... Rahhh l'horreur.

Il me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis sans rechigner.

Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte, il toqua rapidement avant de l'ouvrir sans même attendre l'autorisation. Il m'avait conduis dans une salle de classe. Et à ce que je pouvais voir, cours de mathématique... Génial. Il traversa la salle sous le silence de la classe, avant de dire quelque mot à la prof qui acquiesça. Le gars aux cheveux rouge fit demi-tour avant de me dire une dernière phrase avant de partir.

\- Viens me voir à la pause de 11h, dans la salle C321, je te donnerais toutes les informations dont tu as besoins. En attendant, bienvenue au lycée Teiko, je m'appelle Akashi Seijuro, je suis le président des élèves.

Puis il me laissa comme ça, devant tout les élèves qui me regardait comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. OK. Lol. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

\- Tu peux t'avancer Santiago-kun, je suis Nakimara-sensei. Puis elle se tourna vers la classe. Tout le monde, voici Santiago-kun, il vient d'Espagne et vient d'emménager ici. Présente-toi à la classe !

Je m'avançais, clairement pas à l'aise devant la classe. Celle-ci me fixait comme si j'étais un animal de foire. Je n'osais même pas les regarder. Je pris alors la parole, me forçant à prendre un air détacher...

\- Alors, heu, je m'appelle Gabriel Santiago, j'ai 15 ans et je viens de Madrid, en Espagne. Heu... Enchanté ?

Je pris un air plutôt gêné... C'est vrai quoi... Qu'est-ce qu'on dit au gens pour se présenter... Nom, prénom, âge et pays d'origine non ? C'est tout... La religion peut-être ? Bof.

J'allais demander où m'asseoir quand une main se leva. Je lançais un regard à ma prof, qui me sourit doucement.

\- Dans notre pays, lorsqu'on se présente à la classe, et qu'on en dit pas assez, les autres peuvent te poser des questions. Enfin, pas trop longtemps non plus, j'ai un cours à faire moi !

Je regardais un peu le garçon qui avait levé la main. Un mec aux cheveux brun comme la plupart des gens dans la classe.

\- T'as des frères et sœurs ?

\- J'ai un demis-frère de 14 ans bientôt.

Oui parce que ma mère s'est mise en couple avec un mec de son travail. Il nous a suivie bien sûr, mais pas mon demis-frère qui va d'abord finir son année avant de nous rejoindre, le temps d'apprendre le japonnais.

Il baissa la main, comme s'il était satisfait de ma réponse. Trop chelous ses japonnais je vous dit. Une seconde main se lève

\- Tu fais du sport ?

\- J'ai fais du foot pendant 3 ans.

Soudains, un mec blond se lève d'un seul coup. Les deux mains sur sa table, il s'était relevé et me fixait d'un air décidé, un grand sourire de con sur le visage.

\- Rejoins le club de basket !

Je le regardais, un peu perplexe face à la réponse que je suis censé donner. Le basket ? Je n'y avait jamais penser... Je verrais bien, je n'aurai peut-être pas le temps de me consacrer à un club cette année...

\- Je... Je vais voir...

\- Heeeee ? Allleeeezzzz vient dans notre club, on manque de première année...

Je répondit vaguement que j'allais y réfléchir. Une autre main se lève, c'est un autre mec avec des cheveux blancs cette fois. Il me fixe un peu avant de parler.

\- C'est pas toi qu'es passé à la télé récemment ? L'histoire avec le gamin et tout ?

\- Ah, ouais...

Oui, ça s'était passé l'année dernière, durant les vacances d'été. Je traînais dans les rues avec des gars du collège quand j'ai entendu un cri. Pas tout de suite alertés, on a d'abord rigolé. Puis quand le cri s'est confirmé et qu'il s'amplifiait, je me suis dirigé vers le son. Ca venait de la rivière pas loin. J'ai couru jusqu'à la berge, tandis que les mecs me regardaient sans rien faire. Puis je l'ai vu. Un peu gosse, pas plus de 6 ans, qui se noyait dans l'eau. Donc, comme un automatisme, j'ai sauté dans la rivière. Au départ, ça allait, j'ai rejoins le gamins qui pleurait comme pas possible et je l'ai attrapé. Par contre, j'ai galéré à le ramener hors de l'eau. Il m'a bien fallu dix minutes. Puis quand j'y suis enfin arriver, j'ai balancer le gosse hors de la flotte et je me suis écrouler par terre, mort de fatigue.

Ca a vite fait le tours de la ville et je suis passé à la télé, après les trente milles remerciements de la famille du gamin.

Soudains, un cri strident retenti dans la classe. Trois filles venaient de hurler comme des possédées.

\- KYAAAAAHHHH !

Je sursautais malgré moi, avisant le groupe de fille totalement zarb'. Une blonde, une rousse et une brune. Soudain, la blonde leva la main.

\- Santiago-kun, tu as une copine ?

\- Hein ?

Je la regardais, ahuri. Non mais c'était quoi cette question ? Je regardais la prof, qui elle me fixait comme si elle attendait une réponse. Non, impossible. Mais dans quel pays je suis tombé ?

\- Heu, non, pas pour l'instant...

\- KYAAAH ! - Elles revenaient d'hurler comme des folles – et c'est quoi ton genre de fille nehhhh~ ?

Mon genre de fille ? Je n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi... Je n'étais sorti qu'avec une fille, en Espagne. Elle était collante et chiante... Et elle m'a coûté tellement chère que je l'ai lâché un mois après.

\- Heu... Gentille ? Enfin je suppose...

\- Lol ouais on y croit tous !

C'était un garçon qui venait de parler. Il avait la peau très foncé comme moi, et les cheveux coupés très courts. Au premier abord j'aurais dit qu'ils étaient noirs mais après une étude plus poussée, je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient bleus foncé. Tous des tarés bordel, tous des tarés je vous dit...

Ayant pitié de moi, la prof tapa dans ces mains pour attirer l'intention de toute la classe.

\- Bien... Bon, Santiago-kun, tu vas t'installer à côté de Murasakibara-kun, au fond de la salle. Murasakibara-kun, montre à Santiago-kun la page où nous nous sommes arrêtés !

Bon, ça s'est calmé un petit peu, enfin... Maintenant, voyons qui est ce fameux Murasaki-machin-bidule-truc... Et j'eus rapidement ma réponse, que j'aurais peut-être pas dû autant espérer comme annonciatrice de bonne nouvelle. Je regardai ce géant aux (putains!) cheveux violets et longs (tous des tarés je me répète). Et j'étais censé faire les cours à côté de ce monstre au regard blasé et qui mange des chips en cours sans que ça ne dérange personne ?

Je me dirigeai donc vers lui, avec un regard défaitiste qui fit étrangement bien rire ce Aomine... Merci beaucoup. Je me posai sans aucune grâce sur ma chaise. Puis je soupirai en sortant mes cahiers, enfin plutôt le bloc note et un stylo... Je ne suis pas du genre à m'encombrer de trente mille cahiers, je préfère prendre des notes puis tout mettre dans un classeur le soir. Oui je sais je me complique la vie et alors ? Ce n'est pas votre problème que je sache...

Soudain, le géant (oui, nous allons l'appeler comme ça, ça sera plus court que Mura-truc) colla brusquement sa table à la mienne, sans même me regarder, et mit son livre entre nos deux tables. Il grogna rapidement avant de se remettre a manger ses chips. Autant vous dire que je me pissais dans le froc dès qu'il me regardais, il faisait vraiment peur.

Et l'heure se passa ainsi : le géant qui mangeait des chips, la prof qui faisait comme si de rien n'était et moi qui n'osait pas lever mes yeux du bouquin, de peur de croiser ceux de mon voisin... Génial.

A la fin du cours, tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent en dehors de la salle de classe. C'était la pause déjeuner. A peine j'avais mis un pied dehors que le garçon à la peau mate de tout à l'heure vint vers moi avant de m'enrouler un bras autours des épaules. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi, il me dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres... Et dire que ma mère m'assurait que les japonnais était plus petits que la moyenne. Puis il souriait comme un abruti, du genre je suis heureux alors je me fous de te plomber le moral...

\- Alors comme ça tu viens d'Espagne ? C'est cool ! J'suis sûr on va bien s'entendre ! Alors je vais te présenter tout notre groupe. Moi, c'est Aomine Daiki enchanté !

Avant même que je n'ai pu protester il m'avait déjà traîner dans un coin de la classe où il y avait un petit groupe d'élèves qui discutait. Il me rappelait vaguement un arc-en-ciel (non je n'ai pas consommer de drogue vos gueules). Il y avait cinq garçons et une fille. Je reconnus d'ailleurs mon voisins et le con qui m'avait laisser me débrouiller en début de matinée. Il y avait aussi le blond de tout à l'heure, qui m'avait proposer de rejoindre le club de basket. Ensuite, je vis une jolie fille que j'aurais sûrement trouvé magnifique si ses cheveux n'avait pas été rose... Oui, rose (et toujours pas de drogue je vous dit). Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la magnifique chevelure verte (bien sûr quand je dis magnifique c'est ironique) qui était assis à côté d'elle. Puis, tout au fond, je l'avais à peine remarqué mais il y avait un petit gars aux cheveux bleus tellement clair qu'il m'agressait les yeux. Pourtant, il se faisait discret et sirotait tranquillement sa boisson.

Aomine s'avança vers le groupe, et prit la parole.

\- Oï ! J'ai fait ami-ami avec le nouveau ! Alors, Santiago, le mec au cheveux rouge qui joue avec la pair de ciseau c'est Akashi ! Fais gaffe il peux être dangereux des fois.

\- Daïki, tais-toi ou je te tue.

\- Hahaha. Ensuite, le blond là, c'est Kise ! Un vrai gamin, mais comme il est mannequin il a la cote !

\- T'es méchant Aominecchi... Bienvenue au Japon Santiagocchi !

\- Je ne dis que la vérité Kise. Puis, le gars aux cheveux verts avec des lunettes c'est Midorima. Un tsundere par définition. En plus, il suit l'horoscope comme un croyant. Un truc de dingue, tu vas voir.

\- …

\- Bref, juste à côté on a Murasakibara, qui est à côté de toi en classe. Il ne se nourrit que de bonbons.

\- Et j'ai faim Aomine-chin... Donne moi à manger...

\- J'ai rien désolé. Ensuite la fille à côté c'est Momoï.

\- Enchanté Santiago-kun. J'espere qu'on sera ami.

\- Et pour finir... Tetsu. Qui est où d'ailleurs ?

Hein ? Mais il est con ou quoi ?

\- Bah il est devant toi.

Bam. Un silence de plomb se met en place, comme si j'avais dit la plus grosse connerie que la Terre n'avait jamais entendu. J'ai même vérifier rapidement mais oui, le turquoise était bien là où je l'avais indiqué. D'ailleurs, celui-ci me regardait les yeux écarquillés, à l'instar de tout le groupe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vois Tetsu ?

\- Il est pas invisible et j'suis pas aveugle que je sache.

Puis le rouge eu un sourire avant de prendre la parole.

\- Intéressant...

* * *

Voilà ! Le premier chapitre de cette longue fiction où vous ne saurez qu'à la fin avec qui Gabriel Santiago, un personnage de ma confection, va sortir. Et je peux vous assurer que vous allez avoir des doutes à tout les chapitres...

D'ailleurs ce serait cool que vous me disiez avec qui vous voulez que mon personnage sorte. Parce qu'une review n'a pas de prix, et que ça m'encourage à mort...

D'ailleurs ! Si vous voyez que le chapitre mais beaucoup de temps à sortir, n'hésitez pas à m'engueuler dans les commentaires, du genre « Ca fait deux mois, bouge toi le cul nom de Dieu ! » . Je ne le prendrais pas mal, au contraire, ça me boostera.

Donc voilà, c'était le petit mot de l'auteur qu'un lecteur sur deux lit. J'espère que ça vous à plut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

\- Intéressant

Moi, qui ne comprenait absolument rien à se qui se passait, n'ai pas pu retenir le frisson qui m'avait parcouru lorsque la vois d'Akashi avait résonner. Mon dieu, est-ce que j'avais passé un test ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ou peut-être que j'avais découvert un secret d'Etat et que maintenant, il fallait me faire taire.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Je regardais le turquoise, le suppliant du regard de m 'éclaircir sur cette affaire mais je du réprimer mon sanglot lorsque je vis sa mine sombre. C'était sûr maintenant, je ne passerait plus jamais la porte de ma maison, bien que je n'y ais dormi qu'une nuit.

Puis, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, je me fis entraîner jusqu'à ce que j'imaginais être un gymnase. Et ce fut vraiment une surprise. Il y avait beaucoup de personne regroupé à cet endroit gigantesque. Et sans me demander mon avis, on me mis de force un ballon dans les mains et un chasuble sur le dos avant de presque me balancer sur le terrain. Tout le monde me regardait étonner alors que j'étais planter comme un con au milieu du terrain.

Puis, comme si c'était des stars de grande envergure, les six personnes qui m'avaient « attrapé » tel un pokemon sauvage entrèrent sur le terrain sous le regard ahuri des autres. Puis Akashi éleva la voix comme le ferait un chef d'armée.

\- Que tous les joueurs présents sur ce terrains aillent voir ailleurs si on y est, ceci est un test pour un titulaire de l'équipe principale de basket de Teiko.

Hein ? Un test pour être titulaire. Mais what ? J'ai jamais voulu ça moi de quoi il cause le roux ? Non mais je rêve, il serait pas en train de me recruter genre contre mon gré là ? Oh mon dieu. J'aurai préférer qu'il me tue. C'est comme genre ce mec qui vend son âme au diable et qui veut la récupérer pour crever en paix mais qu'il peut pas et qu'il est condamné à errer avec sa conscience. Ouais, je regarde des trucs chelous mais voilà, je l'ai vu et ça me fait flipper maintenant.

\- Bon, Tetsuya, mets-toi en place, Gabriel, tu dois lui faire une passe. C'est aussi simple que ça. On verra le reste après. Vas-y.

Hein ? C'est tout ? Y a un piège là … C'est pas possible. Ils veulent me torturer après c'est ça. C'est genre pour avoir un mobile après lors de l'enquête. Du genre « oui, non, Gabriel jouait avec nous avant de disparaître, nous avons comme témoins les vingts millions de personnes qui étaient présentes. »

Bon, faisons déjà ce qu'il demande, le but n'étant pas de le mettre ne colère. Je repère donc le bleuté, qui est devant moi, puis qui disparaît. Ah. Ok. Au calme. Nom de dieu il a disparu ! Je regarde autour de moi, et soudain il réapparait devant moi. Je soupire de soulagement, et lui envoie le ballon en une passe que même moi, qui n'ai aucune expérience, je qualifie de merdique à souhait. La classe. Mais sans que je ne comprenne, le bleuté n'attrape pas la balle et l'envoie en mode Kame-Ame-Ha vers Aomine qui l'attrape et fait un panier magnifique. Pourtant, quand je regarde les gars qui m'avaient kidnappés, ils étaient tous à faire des tête de malade. J'avais réussi le test ou pas du tout ?

Akashi, qui parlait genre « Bitch I'm Fabulous », en joignant ses mains devant lui. Puis il me souris, mais pas un sourire normal qu'on fait pour féliciter quelqu'un qui a réussi quelque chose, non. C'était plutôt LE sourire de malade mentale qui dit « je vais te manipuler jusqu'à la fin de ta malheureuse et minable petite vie jusqu'à ce que tu provoque toi-même ta propre mort en te poignardant avec une clé USB ». Oui, ce genre de sourire glauque là. J'avais vraiment envie de me faire dessus.

\- Tu as réussi le test. Par contre, tes aptitude sont purement et simplement merdiques. Mais heureusement pour toi, tu peux voir Tetsuya, ce qui est un exploit peu commun.

Whaaaaat ? Comment ça c'est un exploit de voir Tetsuya ? Je veux dire, on le voit comme tout le monde, c'est pas un fantôme transparent. Et puis Aomine aussi peut le voir, et ça dérange personne. Par contre, il me regarde tous comme si j'étais un abruti, j'en déduis donc que j'ai parlé tout seul sans réfléchir trente secondes.

Non, ce n'est pas commun de voir Tetsuya puisque celui-ci a si peu de présence que personne ne le voit, ce qui fait un atout de taille pour nous. Et Daiki ne peut pas voir Tetsuya, il ne fait que sentir qu'on va lui faire une passe et il réagi en fonction de pour pouvoir attraper le ballon. Mais maintenant que tu es là, Daiki va pouvoir se reposer sur ta capacité.

Ah... Parce que c'est possible que l'on puisse ne pas avoir de présence au point de devenir invisible ? C'est quoi ce bordel, ce n'est naturellement pas normal. C'est complètement fou d'ailleurs. Mais il faut que je me renseigne sur quelque chose.

\- Je suis obligé d'intégrer le club de basket, je veux dire, je dois me concentrer sur mes études et...

\- C'est obligatoire et non-négociable. De plus, je ne tolérerais aucuns retard ou absence même justifié, à un entraînement. Ils se passent le lundi, mercredi, vendredi et samedi et tu es obligé d'y participé. Bienvenue dans l'équipe.

\- Génial...

Je savais que tu apprécierais la nouvelle.

Et avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il était déjà parti. Puis Aomine entoura encore une fois mes épaules de ses bras avant de me frotter la tête de son poing, me faisant grogner. Oui, il était plus grand que moi mais ce n'étais pas une raison pour en profiter comme ça.

Je préférais ne pas la calculer pour le moment. Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas très poli mais franchement, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Parce que c'était de l'enrôlement forcé ça non ? Je me suis même fais menacer de mort avec un regard qui tue. Si c'est pas direct ça.

Je l'évite et me dirige vers le bâtiment de science où je vais avoir de nouveau cours. J'avais remarqué deux ou trois élève de ma classe qui se dirigeaient vers un bâtiment, et décidai donc de les suivre, sans leur parler. Je n'étais pas sociable de base, je n'allait pas le devenir comme ça du jour au lendemain. Je ne suis pas étrange, c'est vous qui êtes banals nuance. Bon, je le suis peut-être un peu quand même faut pas déconner mais pas complètement non plus. Bon, je vais arrêter de me chercher des excuses je deviens pitoyable là.

Bref, me revoilà pour un nouveau cours tellement pas intéressants que je m'endormais presque sur place. Ce qui m'en empêchait ? Et bien peut-être les regards super aggressants de ces psychopathes de basketteurs. Et je ne vous parle même pas de mon voisin géant qui me fixait comme si j'étais de la bouffe. Vraiment, comment voulez-vous que je continue dans ces conditions ?

Quand enfin la sonnerie de fin de cours sonna, je rassemblais mes affaires comme je le pouvais et me dépêchais de partir le plus loin possible de cette classe que je qualifierais presque de maudite. Non mais c'était mon premier jour et je me retrouvai dékà presque enrôlé dans une équipe d'un sport que je ne maîtrisai pas du tout, et j'étais dans la ligne de mire d'un grand taré -sexy mais taré – qui voulais absolument me contrôler. Parce que je ne me faisais aucune illusions face au fait que ce mec ne me lâcherai pas tant que je ne me serais pas incliné. Mais il pouvait toujours courir ce mec. J'ai toujours été très butté, comme ma mère.

D'ailleurs en parlant de celle-ci, elle m'attendais tranquillement dans la voiture, et dès que je la vis, j'accélérais le pas. Mais arrivé à l'entrée (ou la sortie, tout dépend du point de vue), un bras me bloqua le passage. Bien sûr, c'était encore Aomine, qui avait sûrement décidé de me pourrir la vie, et il me regardait avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Hey ! Tu vas pas nous quitter comme ça ?

\- Il me semble qu'on s'est tout dit, donc maintenant dégage.

\- Oh, calme toi. Il se met à rigoler comme un idiots. C'est vraiment bizarre, non, tu es bizarre. Tu peux voir Tetsu, t'as un caractère de merde, t'es presque en train de te rebeller contre Akashi. Tu es vraiment intrigant.

\- Ouais bah je m'en fous, laisse-moi passé.

\- Et si je n'en ais pas envie.

\- Excuse-moi, tu peux le laisser passer s'il-te-plaît ?

C'était ma mère qui venait de parler. Elle avait agrippé le bras d'Aomine et l'avait baissé de force, avec sa force surhumaine qu'elle avait développé durant neuf années de karaté. Et après on se demandait pourquoi j'adorais ma mère. Aomine, lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

\- C'est ta sœur, parce qu'elle est putain de bo...

\- Parle de ma mère comme ça et je te bute.

Ses yeux, qui s'étaient déjà pas mal agrandis en voyant ma mère, s'étaient presque révulsé à l'entente de mes paroles. Et oui, ducon, c'est ma mère et tu la touche, je te bats à mort. Ma mère, elle, s'éclatait au possible. En même temps, pour une femme de 32 ans qui se fait presque (et je dis bien presque) draguer par un lycéen, ça doit être pas mal marrant. C'est un peu comme si moi je me faisais draguer par une fille de onze ans... Quoi que non, ce serait vraiment gênant.

\- Merci pour ce compliment, bon maintenant tu le laisses passer ?

\- Heu oui, désolé, bien sûr...

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis dit qu'avoir ma mère était la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivé dans ma vie. Bon c'est peut-être l'inverse normalement mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir cette pensée pour ma génitrice.

Une fois dans la voiture, les remarques n'ont pas tardé.

\- Et donc c'est qui ce garçon... Charmant ?

\- C'est un gars dans ma classe.

\- Ah, et il te voulait quoi ? J'espère que tu ne te fais pas harceler dès ton premier jour parce que sinon ça risque d'être long, l'adaptation...

\- Nan, t'inquiète, c'est pas lui... C'est Akashi.

\- Akashi ?

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis mis à lui raconter ma journée de fou, en commençant par ma rencontre avec Akashi, celle avec Aomine qui avait engendré la rencontre avec Kuroko, qui s'était soldé par un test de basket, et une adhésion que je ne voulais pas personnellement. Je veux dire, qui voudrait rejoindre cette équipe après une expérience pareil. Et dire qu'on me trouvait bizarre en Espagne, je n'ose même pas voir se qui se passerait si Antonio ou Marco venait ici.

Une fois mon récit terminé, je regardais ma mère en silence, qui elle était devenue aussi muette qu'une tombe. Puis d'un coup elle se tourne vers moi, les étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé de te voir un ballon de basket dans la main ?

\- Hein ?

Elle n'était pas sérieuse quand même ? Je venais de lui dire que je m'étais fait traumatiser par une équipe de tarée et elle, elle voulait que je les rejoigne quand même ? Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que j'étais content que ma mère soit là ? Bah oubliez.

Une fois rentrés, je m'affalais sur le nouveau canapé, et allumai la télé pour tomber sur le câble japonais, et un présentateur un peu gros gesticulais dans tous les sens en montrant les prévisions météo de demain. C'est avec horreur que je vis qu'il allait pleuvoir demain. Génial. Je déteste la pluie. Non, pire, je déteste l'eau en général, l'eau froide en tout cas... Oui, je prend des douches merci.

On mangea tranquillement avec ma mère et son copain (Jacob pour ceux qui veulent savoir), qui venait de rentrer de son nouveau boulot. Autant dire que Jacob, c'est vraiment le gars cool qui n'a que des amis. Il est gentil avec ma mère, et il est pas trop mal financièrement. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a décidé de partir au Japon. En fait ma mère parlait de son enfance, puis elle a lâché qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de partir vivre au Japon. Et Jacob, bah il a dit qu'on partait le mois d'après. Et voilà. Moi je l'aime bien du moment qu'il rend ma mère heureuse.

Une fois fait, je suis partie dans ma chambre pour leur laisser une soirée en amoureux. Oui, ce n'est pas trop mon délire de tenir la chandelle. J'ouvrai mon pc et je me connecte à Skype. Bien que je n'étais pas trop proches de mes amis (qui a dit associable?) je garde quand même rapidement contact avec eux. Et c'est donc comme ça que j'ai lancé une discussion avec Marco, mon pote le plus proche en fait. Oui c'est bien le mec qui arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais bizarre.

(NDA : Le dialogue est en français mais dîtes-vous qu'ils parlent en Espagnol xD)

Marco : Hey beau brun ! Comment c'est le Japon ?

Gabriel : Yo, c'est des malades là-bas. Tu sais qu'on m'a harcelé pour que je fasse parti d'une équipe de basket ?

Marco : Lol ! Le basket c'est un sport de merde, vive le foot !

Gabriel : T'es lourd là...

Marco : Je t'emm* xD Ca se trouve ils te trouvent à leur goût XD

Gabriel : !?

Marco : Genre, on sait bien tous que les japonnais, ils s'assument à mort xD Enfin bref, moi j'en connais un à qui tu manques XD

Gabriel : Qui ?

Marco : Ton petit frère que tu adores plus que tout xP Et à Paolo aussi mais lui il veut pas l'avouer ;-)

Gabriel : J'm'en fous de lui. Bon, je fais mes devoirs à plus.

Marco : Vas-y, fuis, mais tu pourra pas le faire éternellement !

Gabriel s'est déconnecté.

Je fermais le clapet de mon ordinateur pour ensuite me lancer dans mon lit, comme une vieille patate. J'étais fatigué. C'est dingue comme la journée à été longue et fatigante. Et je ne voulais même pas penser à celle de demain. Parce que hahahaha, vous savez quel jour nous sommes demain ? Et bien nous sommes mercredi demain, ce qui veut dire que même pas un jour après, je vais me retrouver à courir derrière un ballon pour tenter de l'attraper.

Donc, voilà, après une journée de cours formidable, remplie de maths et d'anglais, je me retrouve en maillot sans manche et en short dans un gymnase bondé. Au milieu de tarés. De taré arc-en-ciel. Le bonheur à l'état pur quoi.

\- Bien, tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser la nouvelle adhésion à notre club. J'aimerai qu'on remercie tous Gabriel de sa présence parmi nous.

J'eu le droit à des saluts, puis tout le monde repris un silence total, c'était vraiment flippant. Ou stressant, ça dépendait du point de vue. Enfin, je sais pas quoi, je veux dire, j'avais l'impression de rentrer sans une secte là. Et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'Akashi me fit le sourire flippant de la mort qui tue. Non, franchement, je doutais de ressortir vivant de ce gymnase.

Pour refaire tomber cette atmosphère tendu toi-même tu sais, Akashi claqua dans ses mains pour signifier sûrement que les autres devaient reprendre l'entraînement. Ils ne se firent pas prier en tout cas, et c'est presque heureux qu'ils retournèrent courir derrière un ballon. D'ailleurs, même la team arc-en-ciel se remit au travail. Sauf Akashi bien sûr, puisqu'il devait me pourrir la vie, et le fameux Kuroko, que je pouvais voir mais pas les autres, comme si c'était normal.

\- Bon, on va commencer par te montrer ce qui se passe lorsque Tetsuya est sur le terrain. On va se mettre en simulation de match. Tetsuya, tu te mets avec Daiki et Atsushi. Kise, Midorima et moi-même dans l'équipe d'en face. Toi Gabriel, tu observes.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Mais voilà, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel spectacle en fait. Tout d'abord, je pu bien voir que Aomine se démerdait pas mal avec une balle à la main, ok. Je remarquais aussi que Kise recopiait tout se qu'il voyait, en mode je n'ai aucune personnalité – non je ne suis pas méchant ! -, ensuite, on avait Midorima avec ses lancé de la NBA, mon voisin de classe qui avait l'air d'avoir doublé sa taille, si ce n'est pas triplé, Akashi qui faisait tomber tout le monde – je suis sur qu'il fait des balayettes en douce ce fourbe -, et enfin Kuroko avec ses Kame-Hame-Ha de la mort qui tue. Et le pire, c'est que je me rendais compte que personne ne semblait bien voir où il était, comme s'il disparaissait. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas dans un recrutement pour mutant, vous savez comme dans X-men. Et ça me faisait flipper encore une fois. Parce que je ne voulais pas du tout combattre un fou psychopathe et sûrement y laisser ma peau, comme dans tous les film où c'est le pauvre mec qui n'avait rien demandé qui se faisait butter en premier.

Ensuite, quand le match, ou du moins la simulation – Oh mon dieu, mais ils font comment dans les vrai match, ça devient genre comme dans 300 ? - se termina, j'étais totalement liquéfié sur place, je ne pouvais plus bouger. C'était comme si on m'avait statufié. Un truc horrible. Parce qu'une pensée bien clair faisait son chemin dans ma tête : J'allais devoir me battre contre ses gars ?! Comment vous dire que toutes mes idées de rebellions étaient tombées à l'eau à une vitesse record.

\- Bon, Gabriel, j'espère que tu as compris l'enjeu de ton rôle dans cette équipe et ce que tu peux lui apporter, car dans le cas contraire je ferais de ta vie un enfer.

Et il m'avait dit ça avec le sourire quoi. Genre fais ça et tout les films d'horreur que tu aura pu voir, tu regrettera de pas pouvoir être dedans. Génial quoi !

Et c'est comme ça que je passai deux putains d'heures a suer comme un porc à courir derrière un ballon qui rebondissait dans tous les sens. J'avais de la peine à respirer, mon cœur s'amusait à danse la samba dans ma cage thoracique et tous mes muscles étaient engourdis comme ce n'était pas possible.

Puis quand sonna enfin la fin de l'entraînement, je me traînais comme je le pouvais vers le vestiaire. Une fois dedans, je visais un des bancs pour m'y affaler telle la large que j'étais devenue, mais malheureusement, ma vue décida de me tromper à ce moment là et je m'écroulais pas terre dans un vacarme qui fit siffler d'agacement Midorima. Mais je m'en foutais complètement de lui. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de dormir. Je fermais alors les yeux pour pouvoir me reposer mais un bruit me les fis rouvrir direct. Et la preuve : Aomine était AU-DESSUS de moi. Non, pas à côté, mais bien au-dessus. Genre, vous voyez la position juste avant une baise intensive ? Bah voilà, vous avez l'image. Rougissant comme une putain de pucelle de merde, je le repoussai pour ensuite filer à la vitesse de la lumière à l'autre bout de la salle, ma fatigue s'étant évaporer d'un seul coup.

Aomine ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Il se frotta la tête, l'air gêné, avant de prendre la parole avec une voix tintée d'embaras.

\- Oh ! Désolé, je suis tombé, t'inquiète je te sautais pas dessus.

Ah, bah si en fait il avait totalement compris ce qui m'effleurait l'esprit. Génial, en plus on allait me prendre pour un gay pas du tout assumé. Non, mais je vous ai déjà dit à quel point ce pays est génial ? Non ? Normal ne vous inquiétez pas. Inquiétez-vous lorsque je dirais que j'aime Akashi, là c'est que j'aurai vraiment pété un câble.

Par contre, au lieu d'avoir les réactions gênée que j'attendais, j'eu de grands éclats de rire. Et autant vous dire que j'étais paumé. Dans mon pays, quand il se passe un truc comme ça, tout le monde se met en froid avec toi pour au moins une à deux semaines. Alors quand je vois Kise et Murasakibara mords de rire, Kuroko qui pouffe légèrement de rire et Midorima, bah qui rigole pas hein faut pas déconner, bah je me dis que le monde ne tourne vraiment pas rond dans cette partie du monde.

\- Bah alors Aominecchi, t'as pas pu te retenir de lui sauter dessus hein ?

\- Ta gueule Kise, j'ai pas fais exprès.

\- Bah, j'suis sur c'est totalement ton genre en plus.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Moi non plus d'ailleurs, et ce serait bien que l'on m'explique un peu ce qui se passe. C'est ce moment là que choisis Akashi pour entrer dans le vestiaire.

\- Daiki, interdiction de toucher les nouveaux membres, ainsi que les anciens. Et Ryouta, arrête d'embêter Daiki avec cela, car on a tous déjà remarqué tes regards incessants et gênants sur une partie du postérieur d'une certaine personne si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, mais c'est pire que les feux de l'amour ici bordel. Mais, alors ça veut dire que Aomine et Kise sont gay ? Oh putain, j'suis tellement sur le cul que je ne peu pas m'empêcher de les fixer comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Mais quelque chose me fit bien reprendre les pieds sur terre.

Parce qu'un Akashi qui se dirige vers toi avec un sourire de psychopathe et de prédateur, et qui viens tout juste de recaler deux personnes comme un missile, c'est dangereux, moi je peux te le dire. Et j'eus bien raison de me méfier, parce qu'Akshi s'était approcher vers moi, m'avait prit le menton avec sa mains droite, avait plonger sa main gauche dans mes cheveux, et avait lié ses lèvres au miennes.

Oh my fucking godness...

* * *

Voilà voilà! Avec seulement une semaine et demis de retard! Je me félicite moi-même - Midorima, Akashi, arrêtez de me regarder avec des yeux meurtriers vous me faites super peur... -

J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Par contre j'ai changer le résumer parce que je ne sais pas si je vais le mettre avec Akashi ou Aomine à la fin - ces deux là reviennent souvent dans vos review j'ai cru remarquer... ^^ - Ca se trouve je vais le mettre avec aucun des deux on verra surprise surprise...

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plût, Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyyy ! Il semblerait que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire cette fiction. Mais je ne lâche rien ! En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre avec une fin épique ! Je me suis choquée moi-même haha X3 Vous allez pas être au bout de vos peines...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Bien, me voilà enfin chez moi. Oui, j'ai couru jusque chez moi, comme un dingue, et j'ai renversé une grand-mère que j'ai dû relevé en essayant de me prendre le moins possible son sac dans la tronche. Oui, quand c'est une journée de merde chez moi, ça ne l'est pas qu'à moitié. Je me déchausse rapidement, et me regarde dans la glace qui est accroché dans l'entrée. Je me rend compte que je devais faire peur à voir. J'avais les joue rouge, le souffle court, et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Je ressemblais à un fou sorti d'asile. Si c'est pas formidable ça.

Je continue jusque dans la cuisine, après avoir essayer de réarrangé mes cheveux comme je le pouvais. J'arrive dans la cuisine où j'y trouve ma mère dans les bras de Jacob, son copain. Ils se font des mamours, et moi je suis comme un débile devant eux. C'est dingue de me dire que ma mère est enfin heureuse. Je veux dire, avant Jacob, elle a eu deux trois petits copains, et c'était vraiment pourri. Mais là, avec Jacob, elle sourit tout le temps, elle rayonne presque. Et moi, ça me rend heureux aussi. Vous voyez le genre ? Alors que je pensais à les laisser tous les deux tranquillement, ma mère m'aperçois, et en vue de mon état, elle doit se poser pas mal de questions.

Gabi ? Tu es déjà rentré ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Heu, oui et non. Mais heu... Je vais vous laisser hein...

Ma mère rit, bien qu'un peu intriguée par mon état. Je sais d'avance qu'elle m'en reparlera durant le repas, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de casser le moment entre eux, alors ça attendra. Je monte dans ma chambre et allume mon ordinateur. Oh, mais au fait, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé après le baiser. Haha, je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Et bien, je me suis enfuis comme un lâche hein. Enfin, je suis sûr que certains l'avait déjà deviné... Je suis pas un gars qui affronte les problèmes de face en général. Oui, je suis pas très courageux, surtout pris de court comme ça. Alors j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et je me suis barré en quatrième vitesse, fuyant par la même occasion les regards ahuris des autres joueurs, et celui satisfait du démon rouge. Autant vous dire que j'étais gêné comme un fou. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais un garçon, et le pire c'est que je n'avais pas envie de vomir. Peut-être qu'il allait falloir que je revois un peu mon orientation sexuelle mais bon, ça, ça pouvait attendre.

Je décide de me connecter sur Facebook. Ah ! Facebook... Quelle chose pratique et dégueulasse en même temps. On pouvait tout savoir sur tout le monde, mais tout le monde savait tout sur toi. Je ne m'y connecte pas souvent d'ailleurs, et les seuls posts de mon journal sont mes changements de photos de profil haha, mais j'utilise beaucoup la conversation instantanée, je trouve ça sympa avec les autocollants et tout...

Je regarde, et j'ai trois demandes d'amis, et deux messages. Tiens ? C'est pas très commun ça, j'avais plus l'habitude de recevoir les demande de vie sur Candy Crush de Marco. Je regarde les demandes d'amis, et je vois que Kuroko, Aomine et Akashi m'ont envoyé des invitations. J'accepte directement Kuroko et Aomine, mais je bloque un petit peu sur celle d'Akashi. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de l'avoir en ami Facebook. Je sais que ça ne représente rien, mais bon, je n'aime pas le savoir dans ma liste d'ami. Alors je le zap, et vais directement dans mes messages. Un d'Aomine, qui date d'hier, et un d'Akashi, qui date de 10 minutes. Je regarde d'abord celui d'Aomine. Comment ça je fuis le problème ? Et alors ?

Aomine Daiki : Hey ! 8D Je me demandais juste si tu m'avais pas mytho sur la fille de tout à l'heure haha ^^' Ah ! Et aussi, juste pour te prévenir que demain t'allais sûrement en chier à l'entraînement alors prépare toi !

Et bien merci, c'était un peu trop tard mais bon, au moins, ça me confirmais qu'Akashi est tout le temps aussi sadique. M'enfin bon, je ne pense pas qu'Aomine ait pensé à un seul moment qu'Akash pourrait m'embrasser. Pauvre chou, il a du être traumatisé. Lol.

Je regarde ensuite à contrecoeur le message d'Akashi. C'est dingue comme je n'ai pas envie de le lire, ce foutu truc. Mais bon, quelque chose en moi me dis que si je ne le lis pas, ce sera Akashi en lui-même qui viendra me le dire en face. Alors je prends une grande respiration et j'essaye de ralentir les battements effrénés de mon cœur de lycéen.

Akashi Seijurou : Tu fuis mais je te rattraperai à un moment ou un autre.

Okay.

Ca faisait vachement psychopathe quand même vous ne trouvez pas. Parce que moi je trouve que si. Je me demande même si ce message n'est pas une preuve assez valable pour commencer à appeler les flics tiens. Mais bon, j'ai peur parce que si je fais ça, dès qu'Akashi sortira de prison, il voudra absolument me faire la peau. Oui, j'en suis même certain. Alors je repose mon téléphone (oui, je l'avais attrapé durant la lecture du message) et me pose devant mon ordinateur. Je vais peut-être commencer à réfléchir. Parce que demain, il faudra bien que j'aille en cours, donc que j'aille à l'endroit où se trouve ce psychopathe. Me jeter dans la gueule du loup quoi...

Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir voir ma mère en pleurant contre cette chienne de vie, j'entends la magnifique sonnerie de skype retentir dans toute ma chambre. Mais oui, vous savez, cette mélodie horrible qui vous donne juste envie de casser votre ordinateur pour que plus jamais elle ne résonne. Oui, celle-là, et bien elle sonnait pour me dire que mon adorable petit frère m'appelait. Génial. Oh, pas que je n'aime pas mon frère, enfin, mon demi-frère, mais il peut parfois être très, très, très collant quand il le veut... Je décroche et je vois une tête brune avec la peau mâte apparaître devant moi, tout sourire. Donc, pour présenter mon petit frère Miguel, il a 14 ans et je le connais depuis ses 8 ans. Autant vous dire que ça fait un moment qu'il n'y a plus de barrière entre nous et qu'on se considère comme des frères de cœur. Surtout lui.

Gabriel ! Tu m'a manqué ! Tu vas bien ? Je me sens seul sans toi...

Salut Miguel.

Alors, c'est comment le Japon ?

C'est bien.

Mon frère prend une moue blasée devant mon manque de conversation. Pourtant, il devrait être habitué, je ne parle pas beaucoup. Mais bon, je devrais peut-être faire un effort vu que je ne vais pas le voir avant un moment.

Et toi, ça va ?

Oui ! Je vais super bien ! On a gagné le match avec l'équipe, et c'est moi qui ais marqué ! Les gars m'ont porté jusqu'au vestiaire ! J'étais tellement heureux ! Mama nous a fait une Paëla géante pour l'occasion et on a mangé avec tout le village !

Oh, c'est bien.

Oui, et Maria a embrassé Pedro. T'aurais du voir, il était tout rouge ! Et toi ? Tu as été pris dans l'équipe de foot de là-bas ? En même temps c'est sûr t'es tellement fort ! Personne ne peut te résister !

Ouais... En parlant de ça...

Quoi ?

Je fais du basket maintenant.

Mon frère me regarde, ahuri, alors que moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je prends un air gêné. En même temps, après son compliment, dur dur de lui dire que j'ai changé de vocation. Mais bon, c'est un peu la même chose le basket et le foot. Genre on court après un ballon et on marque des points... Okay, je me voile la face mais bon.

Ah...

Ouch... Ce « ah » fait mal. Il a l'air totalement dépité. En même temps, il n'arrêtait pas de me, dire quand j'étais encore en Espagne, que j'allais devenir le meilleur joueur du Real Madrid et que rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera... Mais bon, je ne pense pas que lui dire que j'en fais contre mon consentement soi vraiment une bonne idée non plus...

Ouais, l'équipe de foot me plaisait pas trop, et je me suis fais des amis du club de basket, et de fil en aiguille tu sais...

Oui, je vois... Bon, c'est pas grave... Et sinon quoi de neuf ?

Il a l'air tellement terrassé que je n'ose pas lui raconter quoi que ça soit d'autre. Il serait capable de débarquer avec sa bande ici et de défoncer tout mon bahut. Ce n'est bien sûr pas le but de tout cela. Soudain, avant même que je ne puisse décrocher un mot, un message s'affiche, me demandant si j'accepte d'ajouter un autre contact dans l'appel. C'est Paolo. Comme quoi les problèmes ne viennent jamais seuls...

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Miguel accepte l'appel. Génial. Fantastique même.

Yo.

Une tête bien connue de ma personne apparaît sur une deuxième icône. Paolo, toujours avec ses dreadlocks noirs sur la tête, me sourit doucement. Paolo, c'est en quelque sorte un ami, mais pas trop vous voyez ? En fait ça se voit trop qu'il espère plus, mais on dit rien. Je ne veux pas le blesser parce que je ne suis pas comme ça, mais l'envie de le dégager de temps en temps me démange sévère.

Alors le Japon ?

Ils vont tous me poser la question à tour de rôle ou ils se sont passé le mot ?

Bah, c'est sympa...

Gabriel a arrêté le foot.

Paolo fronce les sourcils alors que Miguel le regarde d'un air grave. Faut vous calmer les gars, j'arrête juste le foot, je change pas de sexe.

Pourquoi ?

Il s'est fait relayer par des potes.

Heu, j'peux parler tu sais Miguel.

Tout ce que tu dira sera retenu contre toi.

Okay... Z'êtes bizarre vous.

Non, sérieux Gabi, t'arrête vraiment ?

Je serre les dents sous le surnom. Je sais, j'en fais des tonnes, mais venant de lui, je peux pas m'empêcher de voir des sous-entendu et de me dire que ce n'est pas fait qu'innocemment. Oui, j'suis un connard et j'assume.

J'ai jamais dit que j'arrêtais... Juste le temps de me débarrasser d'Akashi et je... Oups.

Ouais, oups. Merdeeeee ! J'suis trop con. Les deux s'étaient tendus à l'entente de « débarrasser » et d'« Akashi ». Fantastique Gabriel, dis leur même pour le baiser, comme ça tu sera bien dans le caca.

C'est qui Akashi ?

Comment ça débarrasser ?

On voit tout de suite les deux grands psychopathes. Peut-être qu'ils devraient rencontrer Akashi tiens... Entre le premier qui tape sa crise de jalousie (Paolo) et l'autre qui connais mille et une façon de faire disparaître un corps (Miguel), comment vous voulez que j'avance dans la vie sérieusement ?

Rien... C'est genre un gars un peu chiant. Mais rien de grave.

Il a tourné le regard un peu vers la gauche ! Il mythonne ! Vas-y Paolo, on l'interroge !

Non, les gars, j'ai rien a dire...

Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler...

Okay, je suis entouré de trisomiques... Fantastique...

Faut que je raccroche, je suis crevé. Allez bye...

Attends !

Gabi !

Pas le temps de leur répondre, je leur raccroche au nez. Bien, le calme envahis la pièce et je m'avachis dans mon siège. Après tout ça, je suis comme vidé de toute mes forces. Je soupire. Je devrais peut-être aller me coucher sans manger, après tout je n'avais pas vraiment d'appétit. J'en ai même jamais vraiment eu. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que j'avais la peau sur les os, comme me le répétait souvent ma tante.

Bref, je suis crevé.

Le lendemain, je me réveil sous les coups de 5h. En même temps, en me couchant aussi tôt, je ne m'attendais pas à me réveiller tard. Je me prépare, et m'étend sur mon lit. Je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas le voir, je veux juste rester dans mon lit et y rester jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un bisou, et qu'Akashi a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très joueur, qui s'amuse des autres. Mais ça me perturbe quand même.

Finalement, vers 7h, me voilà pénétrant dans ma salle de classe. Je prend place à côté de Murasakibara qui, en me voyant, me tends son paquet de chips. Je le regarde, ahuri, et il marmonne.

Akashi-chin va te faire la misère toute la journée. Prends des forces.

Okay. Au moins, on peut dire que je suis prévenu. Je pioche un petit peu de chips, et mon estomac m'en remercie puisque je n'ai pas daigné le nourrir depuis hier midi. Ouais, faudrait peut-être que je prenne plus soin de moi, ça part trop en live comme mode de vie ça...

Le cours débute, mais je ne vois pas Aomine à sa place. Je ne sais pas s'il sèche ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais vu la mine soucieuse de Kise et Momoï, ils n'ont pas l'air au courant. J'essaye de me concentrer sur le cours de physique-chimie, mais apparemment cette année, cette matière semble être aussi chinoise que les mathématiques. Si ce n'est pas fantastique. Je me demande si je ne vais pas m'orienter vers du littéraire moi. Ouais, ça m'a l'air pas mal ça. Pas de maths, pas de chiffres, rien à calculer à part ta moyenne. Le bonheur.

La sonnerie résonne très vite, et je vois la silhouette d'Akashi se dessiner à la porte. Mon cœur rate un battement alors que je me met à marcher au ralentis. Je baisse la tête et prie de tout mon être pour qu'il me laisse passer sans faire de grabuge. Et devinez quoi ? Et bah il m'a pas laisser passer haha. Il a étendu son bras en une barrière pour que je ne passe pas, et s'est très lentement rapproché de moi. Puis, il m'a souri avant de m'embrasser.

Ouais, il m'embrasse. Putain ! Je reste bloqué comme une statue alors qu'il passe son premier bras dans le bas de mon dos et qu'il place sa deuxième sur ma nuque pour approfondir le contact. C'est seulement quand je sens le bout de sa langue frôler mes lèvres que je me décide a le repousser de toute mes forces, le souffle court. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Lui, il me regarde de son air fier, alors que moi, je n'en mène pas large. Je le bouscule et passe à côté de lui. Il me souffle au passage un « à tout à l'heure » que j'ignore royalement. Je ne veux même plus le voir. C'est bizarre ce qu'il se passe en moi tout d'un coup. C'est comme si tous mes sens étaient affolés. J'ai l'impression que d'une minute à l'autre je pourrais m'évanouir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en moi, mais la seule chose sûre est que je veux qu'elle s'arrête au plus vite. Je suis pas prêt pour un truc comme ça moi.

J'arrive bientôt dans la cour de l'établissement. Oui, je vais sûrement sécher les prochains cours, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la chose qui m'inquiète le plus dans tout ça. Non. Je me pose derrière le vieux bâtiment de chimie et m'assois à même le sol, ne supportant soudainement plus le poids de mes jambes.

Ce n'était pas vrai hein ? Je pouvais pas réagir comme ça à un baiser donné par un mec ? Ce n'était pas possible. Je n'étais pas homophobe, loin de là, mais se savoir soi-même réagir à quelqu'un du même sexe que soi, c'était beaucoup trop étrange. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que ça m'arriverait en arrivant dans ce pays un peu merdique. Rien que de penser à tous les problèmes qui allaient me tomber dessus à cause de ça, je sentais une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Et je ne pourrais pas vous dire combien de temps je suis resté là, la tête enfouie entre mes bras. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que l'arrivée d'une personne avait coupé court à mes pensées plus apocalyptiques les unes que les autres.

En relevant le visage pour voir qui avait oser me déranger dans la destruction mentale de mon avenir, je tombais sur un paquet de chips qui m'étais tendu afin que j'en prenne une poignée. Je regardais, peu sûr de moi, Murasakibara, qui me tendais par on ne sait quel miracle encore une fois son paquet de bouffe qu'il ne voulait, d'habitude, partager avec personne. Alors, avec le peu de bon sens qu'il me restait, je pris deux trois chips que j'avalais rapidement. Je sentis cependant le garçon s'asseoir à mes côtés, sans prendre la parole.

Tu vas rater des cours, Murasakibara.

Je m'en fiche, de toutes façon je n'écoute pas. C'est à cause d'akashi-chin que Gabi-chin est dans cet état ?

Je fus surpris par le petit surnom dont m'avait baptisé mon voisin de classe que je ne connaissais qu'à peine. Mais j'avoue que la question aussi me prit de court. Est-ce que le violet s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi ? Et puis, qu'est-e qu'il voulait dire par « c'est a cause d'Akashi ? »

Non... Je sais pas...

Tu sais, Akashi-chin est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu étrange des fois, mais il me donne des chips quand j'ai faim.

Je ris face à l'argument du violet. Il avait l'air vraiment convaincu... Et je ne pouvais que le croire. Ma mère m'avait toujours appris que personne ne pouvais vraiment être mauvais, qu'il y avait toujours une raison pour chaque acte, qu'il soit sympathique ou dégueulasse. Alors depuis tout petit, je n'ai jamais détester personne. Alors je n'allais pas commencer pour un simple baiser.

Nous restâmes dans un silence tranquille pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix venant d'en haut nous sorte de notre tranquillité. Non, je n'étais pas encore assez désespérer pour entendre Jésus. En levant la tête, je pus voir la tête d'Aomine dépasser du toit du bâtiment.

Hey ! Gabriel ! Murasakibara ! Montez, j'me fais chier tout seul !

Ni une ni deux, je m'élançais vers les escaliers, traînant un Murasakibara peu heureux de rejoindre le métissé. Une fois en haut, je pus enfin voir l'endroit où le métisse semblait se cacher pour sécher les cours. Et cet endroit semblait inconnu de Momoï pour qu'Aomine soit si détendu.

Alors c'est là que t'étais. Tu sais que Momoï et Kuroko semblait inquiets.

Pour ce que ça m'intéresse... Non plutôt viens voir, je voulais te le montrer.

Il m'attrapa le poignet et me traîna comme moi pour Murasakibara vers l'autre extrémité du toit. Il me montra alors la vue sublime qu'il avait. Elle montrait toute la ville qui s'éveillait sur le levé du soleil, les nuages montraient les nuances de blanc et de rose. C'était magnifique. J'aurais pu rester là toute ma vie et revoir ce levé des soleil des milliers de fois sans me lasser.

Je remarquais que Murasakibara était repartis et que j'étais seul avec Aomine. Quand je regardais celui-ci, je le vis, le regard dans le vague à l'horizon. Et alors que j'allais briser le silence qui s'était installer, il prit la parole.

Tu sais Gabriel, ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre et tout, on se connais que depuis quelque jours, mais je crois que... Comment dire... Tu vois, dès que je te regarde, j'deviens bizarre, c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Et puis, en apprenant à te connaître et tout, j'ai eu l'impression que voilà, il s'était passé quelque chose.

Alors que je le regardais, complètement statufié, alors qu'il posait un regard plein d'espoir et d'appréhension sur moi.

Je crois que... J'suis amoureux d'toi...

Oh mon dieu.


End file.
